oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Death to the Dorgeshuun
Details Agility *23 Thieving *Able to defeat a level 50 enemy with Melee or Magic |items=*2 sets of H.A.M. robes *Light source *Pickaxe *Armour *Weapon *Tinderbox (optional) *Rope |kills = *Sigmund (Level 50) *3 H.A.M. Guards (Level 22) }} Walkthrough Go to Lumbridge, and go the basement in the castle below the cook. Take a light source, such as a lantern, and enter the cave to the rear of the basement. Talk to Kazgar who will show you through the caves. *Talk to Mistag who will ask you to obtain 2 sets of HAM robes so that you may show one of their agents around the surface and the HAM headquarters without detection. *Get 2 sets of HAM robes any way you can (by either pickpocketing them or buying them from other players). A full set of HAM clothes consists of: **Ham hood **Ham robe **Ham shirt **Ham logo **Ham cloak **Ham gloves **Ham boots Once you have these, return to the Lumbridge Castle cellar, and talk to Zanik who will have appeared next to the ladder to the cellar. Zanik follows you around rather like a pet and tends to get stuck behind walls and doors but he will return to your side like any other pet. Unlike pets, any teleports will make her return to the basement below the cook, and talking to her will make her follow you again. The following can be completed in any order but the quickest is as listed: *Talk to the cook in the kitchen. *Take her to Duke Horacio upstairs in the castle. *Take Zanik outside the castle, and talk to her again. *Talk to Hans who roams around the castle. *Take her to see Bob in his axe store. *Talk to Father Aereck in the church just outside the castle. *Talk to any man or woman. *Talk to the Lumbridge Guide outside the castle. *Take her to see a goblin (there's one by the shop). *Talk to the shopkeeper in the general store. *Talk to Donie. File:H.A.M._Dungeon_Map.png|center desc none # Title poly 115 13 387 13 400 21 406 29 400 37 387 45 115 45 102 37 96 29 102 21 H.A.M. Hideout # Entrance circle 125 100 8 Lumbridge # Legend rect 317 86 445 102 H.A.M. Member rect 317 107 491 124 H.A.M. Guard rect 317 129 436 144 H.A.M. Deacon rect 317 149 478 164 Johanhus Ulsbrecht rect 317 170 462 185 Jimmy the Chisel rect 317 192 463 210 Bronze key (H.A.M.) rect 317 214 445 231 Iron key (H.A.M.) rect 317 234 450 252 Steel key (H.A.M.) rect 317 255 456 273 Silver key (H.A.M.) # Monsters and NPCs circle 130 236 8 H.A.M. Member circle 172 213 8 H.A.M. Member circle 174 189 8 H.A.M. Member circle 193 165 8 H.A.M. Member circle 202 182 8 H.A.M. Member circle 214 214 8 H.A.M. Member circle 220 168 8 H.A.M. Member circle 224 105 8 H.A.M. Member circle 270 188 8 H.A.M. Member circle 22 149 8 H.A.M. Guard circle 30 208 8 H.A.M. Guard circle 49 174 8 H.A.M. Guard circle 70 141 8 H.A.M. Guard circle 80 195 8 H.A.M. Guard circle 107 236 8 H.A.M. Guard circle 131 121 8 H.A.M. Guard circle 138 219 8 H.A.M. Guard circle 152 126 8 H.A.M. Guard circle 170 168 8 H.A.M. Guard circle 172 248 8 H.A.M. Guard circle 221 188 8 H.A.M. Guard circle 228 244 8 H.A.M. Guard circle 234 131 8 H.A.M. Guard circle 249 266 8 H.A.M. Guard circle 194 200 8 H.A.M. Deacon circle 165 271 8 Johanhus Ulsbrecht circle 277 278 8 Jimmy the Chisel # Chests on lower level rect 34 184 48 199 Chest (bronze key) rect 51 148 66 164 Chest (iron key) rect 53 183 68 198 Chest (steel key) rect 59 98 72 120 Chest (steel key) rect 32 150 46 164 Chest (silver key) * After speaking to all the aforementioned denizens of Lumbridge, ask her, "Have you seen enough of Lumbridge yet?" Zanik will now explain about the mark on her forehead; she received it whilst doing Tears of Guthix, meaning that she is destined to do something great. * Zanik will now suggest going to the HAM headquarters. Put on your set of HAM robes, and go to the HAM headquarters. * Talk to a regular HAM member or guard, and go through all the questions. They will tell you that the leaders are planning something big in order to get rid of the Dorgeshuun, but they won't tell any regular members. * Talk to Johanhus near the jail; then wander around the south part of the main HAM room where Zanik will spot a trapdoor located slightly west of Johanhus and south of the stage. * Pick the trapdoor, and go down. You are now in a storeroom. ** The first senior guard will see you and tell you to go back upstairs--as regular members aren't allowed down there. He says that the other guards will not be so kind. Walk past the guard, and talk to him; Zanik will shoot him. ** Over to the west side, squeeze through the hole in the wall to get into the south-west room. Once inside, wait for the guard patrolling the central corridor to walk past heading east, then squeeze through the northern hole in the wall. Quickly move behind the stationary guard near the door, and talk to him. Again, Zanik will shoot this guard. ** You'll see a guard patrolling the central corridor. Say, "Now," when his back is turned. Zanik will snipe him. ** Move to the other end of the central corridor, and talk to Zanik again. Tell her to wait. Then, run out and south down the room making the north-east guard follow you. Zanik will shoot him as he passes the central corridor again. ** For the final guard, go to the end of either the left or right passages, and talk to Zanik again, tell her to wait there; then, go to the other passage, and distract the guard whilst Zanik shoots him. ** Listen at the door. After Zanik hears a bit of info, a senior guard will respawn and arrest you. * You find yourself in the jail. Talk to Jimmy the Chisel. He will tell you that Sigmund took Zanik outside. Pick the lock to escape. * Go back outside, and you'll find Zanik dead. Take her body. * You will need your light source again. Go to the Dorgeshuun tunnels, and you will see another tunnel south of Kazgar. Unblock it with your pickaxe; then, go to Juna in the Tears of Guthix cave. For those unfamiliar with the Lumbridge Swamp caves, get to Juna by simply walking continuously south of the unblocked tunnel. You will eventually reach a small creek with giant frogs on the other side. Hop across the rocks, and enter the cave entrance on the wall. Juna will tell you to collect 20 tears, which will restore Zanik to life. Note: This does NOT count for your weekly Tears of Guthix game, and it gives you no experience. A cutscene will follow. Johanhus, Sigmund, the HAM deacon, and a senior guard will talk about building a drilling machine at the Lumbridge water wheel causing the swamp caves to flood! * Get back to Lumbridge (if you teleport, Zanik will lose her HAM robes, but they are no longer required), and go to the chicken farm near the water mill (across the river from Lumbridge Castle) * If you teleport out, go back down the cellar to get Zanik, also equip some gear for combat * Talk to the dwarf, and say that you're there to help. * You must be wearing full HAM for this to work - search one of the southern crates, Zanik will suggest she hides in it whilst you carry it, pick her up, and go down the ladder. * Go to the west room after climbing down the ladder. Sigmund, who is level 50, will appear, along with three level 22 Senior Guards. Sigmund will use a protection prayer based on the attack you are using, so focus on his henchmen first. * Note: By using the crates near by, you are able to safe-spot using magic or range. * After they're dead, Zanik will range him. He will switch to Protect from Missiles. Attack him with melee or magic. At 1 HP, he will escape with a ring of life. Smash the drilling machine in the same location. Go down the southern tunnel, and exit there; you'll find yourself back with the Dorgeshuun leaders. Talk to Mistag there and quest complete. * Note: If you don't have a light source, Zanik will provide you one after the cut scene when going through the short cut. Rewards *1 Quest point *2,000 Thieving experience *2,000 Ranging experience *Access to the HAM storerooms, where you can loot better items. *Access to the water wheel tunnel (Dartog will appear there, and you'll be able to travel between the Lumbridge Castle cellar, the Dorgeshuun Mines and the water wheel tunnel at will). *Ability to use Dorgeshuun crossbow and Bone dagger special attacks. *Access to Dorgesh-Kaan, the Dorgeshuun city. * 1 Torch if you do not have a light source Trivia *When examining Zanik at certain points later in the quest, the info "She's kicking HAM ass" is given. This caused some anger among players who thought it offensive. * When examining Zanik's dead body while at Juna, it says "Alas, poor Zanik." referring to a line from Shakespeare's Hamlet: "Alas, poor Yorick." *The quest was disabled for a month starting at the launch of the Old School RuneScape servers. It is most likely because the quest is involved in many glitches fixed later in history of development. Category:Quests Category:Dorgeshuun Category:Death to the Dorgeshuun